


Jackpot

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, SkyeSophiaSadie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen,” Phil said, voice groggy as he rubbed at his eye with his knuckle, squinting over at her. “Are you a model?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Just pointless fluff (inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8). Set in my SkyeSophiaSadie universe.

“You have to eat the cracker,” Melinda said gently, nudging at Phil’s arm to guide it up to his mouth.

They’d come to the hospital the previous night when Phil had begun to complain about an excruciating amount of pain on his left side; they’d scheduled him for an emergency appendectomy. The doctor had told her he’d made it through the surgery with flying colors; he’d woken up a few minutes previously, groggy and out of it.

“Did the doctor send you?” Phil asked, his voice slightly slurred as his head lolled on the pillow, eyes blinking slowly. He took a small bite of the cracker when she pushed his arm again, wincing as he swallowed. “Ow. Hurts.”

“I know it hurts,” Melinda said, fingertips brushing his forearm softly. “But keep eating the cracker.”

“I think you’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen,” Phil said, voice groggy as he rubbed at his eye with his knuckle, squinting over at her. “Are you a model?”

Melinda laughed softly, shaking her head as she smiled at him, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Eat your cracker, I’m not going anywhere.”

“But who are you?” Phil asks, voice rising slightly in a whine as he looked over at her, cheek against his pillow.

“My name’s Melinda. I’m your wife,” she answers with amusement coloring her tone, her fingers touching his. His eyes widened, shock filtering through the haze in the brilliant blue.

“You’re _my_ wife?” he asks, voice rising in pitch. At Melinda’s nod his head tips back against the pillow, his eyes falling shut. “Holy shit.”

Melinda let out a laugh, watching as he took another small bite of cracker. She watched him fondly as he chewed, straightening slightly when he turned to look at her again, squinting.

“How long?” he asked, pointing the cracker towards her.

“A long time,” she answers, fingers guiding the cracker back towards his mouth. “Eat your cracker, Phil.”

“Do we have children together?” he asks, mouth full of cracker, and Melinda softens, nodding. “So we’ve kissed?”

“Yes honey, we’ve kissed,” she answers, fingers stroking the inside of his wrist softly. “Skye is our daughter- she wants to see you as soon as the doctor says she can, she drew you a picture.”

“That’s a pretty name. Pretty Skye,” Phil murmurs, eyes shutting for a second before he opens them again, cracker still in hand. “How long have we been married though?”

“About seven years,” Melinda indulges him as he takes another microbite of cracker. Phil reaches his arms up slightly, moving to cover his face in an uncoordinated motion.

“Holy shit I hit the jackpot!” he said, turning his head to look at her once more, rubbing at his face. “I married the prettiest woman in the world.”

Melinda rolled her eyes fondly, watching as he ate another bit of his cracker, finishing the saltine.

“Turn around,” he said, eyes opening again as she bit back a grin, shaking her head. “But I want to see.”

“I’m not showing you my ass,” she replied, brushing a few crumbs off the front of his hospital gown. Phil clumsily caught her hand, fingers running over the bands encircling her ring finger.

“Did I buy you these?” he asks, and she nods, squeezing his fingers back gently. “Man I must like you a lot.”

“I think you do,” Melinda replied, and Phil beamed at her, eyes falling shut as his head fell back against the pillow, her hand still entwined with his. A few moments later she saw Maria’s head in the window and beckoned her to come in with her free hand; Skye followed her aunt into the room, climbing immediately into her mom’s lap. “Phil.”

Phil’s eyes opened at her small shake of his shoulder, lips curling into a smile.

“Hi Daddy,” Skye said, reaching for his hand, beaming when he curled his fingers around hers.

“Pretty Skye,” he murmured, eyes drifting shut again. “My Melinda and my pretty Skye.”

“What’s Daddy saying?” Skye asked in a loud whisper, turning to look at her mom. “He doesn’t make sense.”

“He’s just tired, baby,” Melinda answered, stroking back her daughter’s hair. “He’s on a lot of medicine right now so he’ll feel better really soon and can come home with us.”

Skye nodded, tiny fingers clutching onto her father’s bigger ones. “He feels better now though, right? Not like last night when he said it hurt so bad?”

Melinda nodded, arm tightening around the four year old.

“He’s feeling much better than last night,” she answered, lips touching the crown of Skye’s head. “And hopefully he’ll never hurt like that ever again, since they took out his appendix.”

“Jemma said you don’t need your appendixt to be alive,” Skye said, stumbling over the word slightly. “She said her daddy read her a book about it, and she said he doesn’t have one either and he’s fine.”

“Daddy’s going to be perfectly fine Skye, I promise,” Melinda said, squeezing her. “He’s a tough guy, you know that.”

Skye giggled softly when Melinda tickled her ribs, burying her face in her mom’s shoulder to muffle the noise. When the two relaxed, Melinda looked up to see Phil looking at them; his eyes were less hazy, the pain slightly more visible in his face.

“My best girls,” he said, voice hoarse as he swallowed, wincing slightly.

“Welcome back,” Melinda said softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. “How bad does it hurt?”

“A lot,” he replied, voice slightly strained. “But I’ll live. You okay?”

Melinda caught his look and nodded, fingertips brushing over his cheek. “We’re fine. All three of us.”

Phil’s fingers slid down her jaw and dropped to her lap, thumb brushing over the near-invisible swell of her abdomen before he looked up at her, eyelids drooping. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Melinda smiled, fingers stroking his hair as he drifted off.

“Sleep, Phil. We’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
